In many instances, such as for example during different kinds of machine working, there exists a need to fasten one or more objects in a safe and reliable manner. The use of vises, clamps or the like is a typical way of fastening objects. Existing devices such as vices, clamps or the like function well when fastening objects with a plane surface, but are not well suited for other forms such as objects that are round. Furthermore, it may be difficult to fasten angular-shaped (cornered) objects such as triangular-, pentagonal- or other polygonal-shaped objects, in a reliable and simple manner with existing devices.
A further problem when fastening a worked piece of material with existing fastening devices, is that these devices in many instances damage the object that is to be held in place. When working with tools or the like equipped with a sharp edge, such as for example a knife or the like, it is not possible to fasten the knife in a reliable manner without the risk of damaging the sharp edge. The jaws of existing vises will damage the sharp edge of a knife when secured. Existing designs of holding devices can not reliably fasten a knife without damaging the sharp edge of the knife.
In many situations there arises a need to fasten relatively larger objects and relatively smaller objects with one and the same vise, clamp or the like. Existing accessories for vises, clamps and the like do not allow for this. Existing jaws are not designed to fasten both relatively smaller and larger objects.
A further problem with existing designs of accessories for a holding device such as a clamp or vise is that it can be difficult to handle an object with one hand. With the present shape of the invention an object placed in the accessory allows for work to be carried out with both hands free. Furthermore, yet another problem is that many accessories to holding devices are only adapted for a specific clamp, vise or the like. Specifically developed accessories permit only limited possibilities of moving the accessory from one holding device to another. All types of gripping devices need to use at least three so called gripping vectors to hold an object steady (two pressing vectors and one reactor vector). When gripping in three dimensions there will be three axis of power. The two pressing vectors impose themselves on the object being gripped; meaning that the distance between them imposes the geometric size of the object. But different objects command different distances between the pressing vectors.
In regards to the above it is obvious that there exists a need of an improved accessory for vises, clamps and the like.